


Becoming a Family

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse and Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hummel-Anderson’s seemed nice enough but all the other families seemed nice. The brothers had spent far too many bad Christmases in other foster homes and Michael didn’t expect this to be much different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming a Family

Michael didn’t like the Hummel-Andersons.

It wasn’t that they were gay. Michael had been in plenty of homes where there were worse things than being gay. It was that they were just too nice. Of course Danny fell in love with them instantly but Danny was only five and was a little dumb. Michael, at ten, was a whole lot smarter than his brother. 

Any day now they were going to give him that sad smile and tell him that they were going to have to go to another home. They would tell them that they weren’t ready for children right now and they would hop in Miss Brenda’s car to be taken to a new house with a new family who would do the exact same thing.

Or, even worse, they would only want to take Danny. Michael knew that older kids with scars from their dad’s cigarette burns and belts weren’t exactly as desirable as a sweet faced little boy. He would creep into Danny’s bed at night and whisper that they were a family, they had to stick together. 

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Blaine asked kindly and Danny nodded eagerly. “Michael?”

“No. I hate hot chocolate.”

Blaine just continued to smile. “Well, let me know if you change your mind.”

Kurt had decorated the house beautifully in shades of white, green, red, and gold. The tree was absolutely huge and while Michael did think it was pretty he would never say anything.

They had helped their first foster family decorate for Christmas too. Then they left two days before and spent the holiday in a halfway home. 

Danny chewed on his cookie and smiled up at the twinkling lights, happily perched in Kurt’s lap. He was always the one who got so attached to the family and was the one who got so heartbroken when they had to leave. 

“Alright! Let’s open some presents!” Blaine clapped his hand and Michael narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

He sat up a little straighter when Danny was passed a gift. His brother ripped into the package and let out an excited gasp as he pulled out a learning tablet. Usually the only gifts they got were cheap clothes or donated stuffed animals, never anything this expensive.

Blaine gave him a kind smile and pushed a large box towards him. Michael slowly sat forward and ripped the paper open, frowning at the box. He opened it and his heart stuttered slightly at the sight of the shiny guitar case. 

“I got my first guitar when I was about your age,” Blaine explained. “I noticed that you seemed interested in music and…well I can help teach you if you’d like?”

“This is mine?” Michael asked softly as he looked at the guitar in wonder. “All mine?”

“It’s just for you,” Kurt smiled and Michael tightened his hold on the box.

He had never gotten a gift before like this. No one had ever taken an interest in him. No one had ever treated him like a member of the family before. 

“And we have another gift,” Kurt spoke up, eyes bright with tears. “On January 6th, we’ll be going to the courthouse and we’ll finish the adoption process. We’ll be a family.”

It felt like someone had sucked all the air out of the room. Danny let out an excited squeal and Michael stared at them. We’ll be a family. Not just Danny, him too. 

“A family?” Michael asked and Blaine reached over to squeeze his hand. 

“You’re our kids,” Blaine smiled. “We’re just going to make it official.”

The lights seemed brighter and Michael realized that his eyes were filling with tears. He launched himself off the chair into Blaine’s arms and out of the corner of his eye he could see Kurt hugging Danny tightly. 

They were a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by singingklaine: Klaines first Christmas after adopting and trying to make it perfect for the kid? :)
> 
> Prompt: Future!Klaine take their first adopted child home on Christmas. Bonus points for extra fluff and if their kid is a bit older (5-10)!


End file.
